Those Silly Saints
by Chibi Envy Chan
Summary: Someone has a big brother complex. Will feature any of our silly saints in various drabbles. male/male or female/female pairings
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oh Brother

Author: Chibi Envy Chan

Pairing: Shaka/Ikki, Hyoga/Shun

Warning: Shounen ai.

Summary: Someone has a big brother complex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya

The Virgo Saint sighed as he watched his Ikki glare at the couple underneath the sakura trees. Whose idea was it for them to do a double date in his garden no less? He suspected it was Ikki with his big brother syndrome though his lover would vehemently deny it.

"He's an adult."

"I know," Ikki muttered under his breath. He swore he saw red when Hyoga's hand moved further south into forbidden territory. Before he could send that offending appendage into flames, he found himself on his back with the not so virgin saint on top of him.

Breaking the kiss, Ikki gasped for breath. How could Shaka hold his breath for so long? Did he and Camus have contests to see who could hold their breath the longest? Or what? Or…

"You have that possessive look again," Shaka calmly stated. "It's rather cute."

The Phoenix Saint blushed. "Men aren't cute."

"You are."

"Are you saying I'm a woman?"

"Perhaps."

Damn Shaka and his indecipherable messages.


	2. Admission

**Title: ****Admission**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: Milo/Camus, ****Shiryu/Seiya, Hyoga/Shun, Ikki/Shaka**

**Summary: ****A certain bronze saint is having a hard time confessing his feelings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

With the war, there wasn't much time to celebrate the holidays especially ones centering around love. They barely had time to celebrate their birthdays, and some forgone the event in favor of training. Others insisted that they celebrate it as a reminder of being alive another year and to be thankful of the loved ones.

Now that the war was over, the saints started exploring different things such as relationships. They knew in battle any one of them could fall and not get up so they didn't become close. Couples started becoming a common thing especially when they forbidden relationships.

With Valentines Day, this became much more apparent. Death Mask and Aphrodite, the least likeliest of saints, spent the day with each other and didn't return until late that night. Camus and Milo made themselves scarce, but seeing that grin, they all knew Milo was getting something special. Shiryu and Seiya went on a double date with Hyoga and Shun. The only thing preventing Hyoga from receiving anything special was their chaperone, namely Ikki, who also wasn't getting anything.

Ikki actually liked someone, however, telling that person was a hard challenge for him. Sure, he'd fight gold saints for his goddess. He would even die for her, but telling his crush was out of the question. Not that he was a scaredy cat… He just didn't like expressing his feeling. Yeah, that was it.

Tomorrow was another day, right?

"So nii-chan, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Shaka-sama that you like him."

The Phoenix Saint turned away so his little brother couldn't see him blush. "I don't know what you're referring to."

"Right, and I'm a princess. Tell him before it's too late."

"…"

"I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks."

Tomorrow, he'd say something.


	3. Boredom Strikes

**Title: ****Boredom Strikes**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: ****None**

**Summary: ****When saints are bored, IQ tends to drop drastically. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

Due to her frequent meetings, Saori, aka Athena, had to stay in Japan for a month. She wanted to stay in Greece, however, most of the people meeting her lived in Japan or the surrounding area. To make things easier for them, she decided to stay on the islands for a short time, much to the protest of her gold saints. They couldn't all go over there and leave the Sanctuary unguarded. So in the end, they decided a handful of gold saints as well as the usual five bronze saints would guard her in her manor. As to who was chose, it was quite obvious that Aiola, Aiolos, Camus, and Dohko would go due to their connection with the bronze saints.

With all ten saints under one roof, there were bound to be trouble. Thankfully, Milo had been left behind despite his protests and attempts of sneaking onboard. They caught him several times. In fact, Shaka had been the one to drag his sorry ass back to the temple each time. After going through this several times, he asked help from one Death Mask who was more than happy to help, which caused the others to worry.

"Seiya, what are you doing?" Camus inquired, observing the bronze saint crawling on his belly.

Seiya merely grinned and continued what he was doing.

'I hope Hyoga isn't doing the same thing,' the icy saint thought as he followed the 'stealthy' Pegasus Saint. He stopped when he saw the other saints gathered sofa and various comfortable chairs.

Thump!

"I told you he was going to try at least once," Hyoga sighed dramatically and looked over at the pouting Seiya.

"So who got the time right?" Aiola inquired.

"I believe it was Dohko-sama," Shiryu replied, looking over at his mentor.

"Aw man," Aiolos sighed and slapped down some money. "And I was planning on using that for the movies." The others followed suit except for Seiya who was currently ranting about the unfairness of it all.

"I can't believe they're saints…"


	4. Brothers

**Title: ****Brothers**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Warning: ****None.**

**Pairing: ****None.****  
Summary: ****A story for Aiolos. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

Having been brought back to life and reunited with his brother was wonderful for Aiolos. He couldn't have asked for more, but… his current predicament left him with very little resources at his disposal. A lot changed over the decade he had been absent. Many of the gold saints were now adults and taking on responsibilities, including Camus. He never thought the Aquarius Saint would mentor anyone, but then again, they weren't exactly the closest of friends. Time certainly changed people.

Now that his younger brother had grown up, it was like looking at a new person. The Aiola he knew had matured into a young adult. He didn't have to hold his younger brother's hand anymore or squash the spiders that invaded their homes. While he felt proud, he felt a loss as he hadn't enough time to become accustomed to this change.

Since he was one of the younger gold saints, Aiola spent a lot of time with the bronze saints, doing whatever they did. The Leo Saint found them to have something the gold saints didn't have. They had teamwork. While the gold saints had a common goal, they often worked in pairs or as individuals. Perhaps, they could learn a thing or two from the bronzies.

But enough of that, he needed help in getting reacquainted with his younger brother. Maybe he could sign up for those brotherly bonding things they held. He heard Camus and Hygoa were planning on attending. Shun would end up dragging Ikki to go, but they knew he'd go since Hyoga was going. The twins were even attending this.

Just as he reached the Leo temple, he paused and blushed. His brother was having sex with someone.

There were some things he didn't want to know about Aiola.

And this was one of them.

With that, he fled.


	5. Contradictions

**Title: ****Contradictions**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: ****Milo/Camus****  
Summary: ****Camus thinks about Milo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

Out of all the known words in several languages, Camus found it hard to describe a certain gold saint. He was quite contradictory, but at the same time, it wouldn't be Milo without all the contradictions. Still, it was quite puzzling, and currently, he had been staring at the same page for the past five minutes, pondering this question. The object of his scrutiny had taken up refuge on his floor, having built a couch fort. As to where he had gained this childish idea, the Aquarius saint didn't know. He just knew he had to take care of this mess since Milo tended to forget, and he really didn't want to explain to the other Gold Saints why he had a couch fort in his temple.

"Milo… just how long are you planning on staying in there?"

Said person peeked out of the couch fort. "The fort is preparing for war. It may be all night!"

Camus rubbed his temples. Why his temple out of all of them? Couldn't he pester someone else? "War against who?"

"The voices tell Milo not to answer that question." The saint resumed fortifying his defenses against this unknown enemy.

"There are no voices, and you are being ridiculous."

"The voices say you're a non-believer and not to trust you. Don't worry, I'll work my charm on them."

"…" Camus decided he did not want to know more about these voices and resumed reading until he heard a triumphant whoop coming from the couch fort.

"I really don't want to know."

Meanwhile

Death Mask vowed revenge against the scorpion.


	6. Cooking Disaster

**Title: ****Cooking Disaster**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Warning: ****Crack humor as usual.**

**Pairing: ****None.****  
Summary: ****The technologically impaired Dohko decides to try a hand in cooking. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

The oldest gold saint stared at the instructions on how to operate this new device. He did quite well without them, but Athena-sama insisted they modernize their temples, which included running water and electricity as well as a phone line. While Dohko found the water and electricity to be useful, some of the things didn't go too well with him. He never did like technology, and the feeling was mutual.

"Sensei," Shiryu called out. He searched all over the temple for Dohko, only to find him in the kitchen. "What…"

"I'm trying to figure out how to cook this thing," Dohko answered, pointing to the large bundle on the table.

The Dragon Saint paled several shades before retreating to the next temple. Hopefully, that saint wouldn't mind giving him refuge until the ordeal was over.

"Shiryu?" Dohko glanced around. "I guess I can't ask him. Hey, Camus and Shaka would you mind helping me with this!" He poked his head out the window. "I can't seem to figure out how to cook…"

Both the younger saints high tailed it out of there, leaving a small dust cloud in their wake. They knew better than to give that gold saint cooking lessons.

"Gee, thanks." Not too far behind them, Milo, Aphrodite, and Death Mask squabbled over something or another. "Guys, would you mind assisting me in cooking this?"

The squabble instantly dissipated as they became the best of friends, and they fled for their lives. Poor Dohko, all he wanted to do was cook dinner. Was that so hard?

In the end, he roped the youngest saint, who managed to help him cook the stupid bird without burning down the temple or causing any explosions. However, he had been granted a month's leave due to the trauma.


	7. Love Letter

**Title: ****Love Letter**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: ****Hyoga/Shun****  
Summary: ****Shun has been receiving letters from someone. Hyoga's becoming jealous. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

Bounding over to the other bronze saints, Seiya clutched a small bundle of envelopes and packages. He must have received something good in the mail for that smile looked like it was going to split his face in two. Actually, it had to be really good as the Pegasus Saint wasn't a happy camper and was on the verge of throwing something out the window, namely the instructions to this new thing their goddess had ordered.

"Oooooh, another one?" Seiya inquired, passing the letters and packages to their respective recipients.

Shun nodded his head and tore open the envelope. He grinned and slid back the letter before anyone else could see what it was.

"Is it something good?"

"Yes, and I hope to return the favor," Shun beamed, missing the sour looks Hyoga was sending that innocent envelope.

"How thoughtful of that person," Shiryu mused, reclining back on the sofa and making some space for Seiya to sit on his lap.

"He's a very kind person," the Andromeda Saint replied. "And I enjoy spending time talking with him."

"Shun-sama, there's a phone call for you," Saori's assistant called out.

"I'll be a minute," Shun replied, leaving his letter on the table.

Faster than the others, Hyoga snapped up the letter as soon as he knew Shun was out of hearing range. He was tempted to throw it into the fire or ask Ikki to torch it, but he knew the Phoenix Saint wouldn't burn anything that belonged to Shun.

"It's quite rude to open someone else's mail," Shiryu chastised, but he didn't get up to stop it. Seiya wasn't a light weight.

"So what is it?"

"Don't encourage him, Seiya."

"It's… a recipe."


	8. Next Model

**Title: ****Next Model**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Crack and a poor Shaka. **

**Pairing: ****None.****  
Summary: ****Shaka heads into town for some incense. What he doesn't expect is trouble in the form of… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

As he reached for another bundle of incense, Shaka remembered he had yet to restock it. He planned on visiting the nearest town, but with the near invasion of the Sanctuary, it slipped his mind. Perhaps, he should buy more this time. He certainly had the money for it as he didn't spend it frivolously like some gold saints.

The Virgo Saint slipped into something casual. He wanted to get this over with and going in his usual attire would draw unnecessary attention. His armor would draw an even larger crowd, but with the way things were going, he shouldn't leave it behind, just in case he needed to help defend the sanctuary. Quickly disguising it as a huge backpack, Shaka headed into town.

At this hour, there were many people milling around, trying to finish their errands before the sun made its appearance in all its bright glory. They scurried about, not paying close attention to anyone else.

In spite of this crowd, Shaka found it to be tolerable. At least, they weren't staring at him or asking questions about his unusual bag. He could easily tune them out and focus on what he came here to do.

Since he already knew where to buy the incense, it didn't take him long to purchase it. It took him longer to pick which ones he wanted and how much. The store had so many different scents, and they kept adding more to their collection every time he came there. Then again, he didn't come there that often.

As he made his way out, he realized he needed more supplies. Might as well buy everything at once rather than making several trips. He eventually found what he needed even if it was a pain.

"There! My inspiration!"

When he felt someone running towards him, he turned and opened his blue eyes.

"What stunning beauty! I must have you in my next photo shoot!" The guy started to babble on about ads and being the next famous model.

"No."

"You're perfect, a gift sent down from the heavens. You must share your wealth with the rest!"

While the guy rambled on, Shaka took it as his cue to slip away unnoticed.

All he wanted was some incense.


	9. Not So Normal Day

**Title: ****Not a Normal Day**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: ****Milo/Camus, DM/Aphro****  
Summary: ****The day started out typical for Camus, gold saint of Aquarius. Then everything went downhill from there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

The day started out normally at the Aquarius temple. Camus woke up to the sounds of Milo and his cosmos flaring up. Needless to say, Camus wasn't a morning person, which was quite odd. Most people thought he woke up as early as possible to train, but it was his lover who did. The same people thought Milo hated mornings. Boy were theys urprised to find him up and going at such an early hour.

Now most saints knew better than to disturb Camus' sleep. Apparently, Milo wasn't one of them. The only thing that kept him alive was the fact he made great breakfasts.

Once breakfast was over, Milo went to pester another gold saint, usually Aiola or Aldebaran, sometimes the twins. This left Camus with some peace and quiet until his student arrived to train with him.

When lunch rolled around, Hyoga excused himsef and hurried off. It was a known fact that the Cygnus Saint was head over heels for a certain Andromeda Saint, which lead to amusing situations involving big brother. He often had to intervene in such cases.

At this point, Camus started his training, which he wouldn't let anyone see, not even his lover. Or if he was in the mood, he'd curl up to a good book. Milo called them boring, but he found them interesting.

However, this afternoon was far from normal. As he made his way to the training ground, he heard a loud scream, more like a shried. It soiunded feminine, but it wasn't Athena-sama. He would have sensed it. No, it came from the Pisces temple. Was Aphrodite under attack? It didn't make any sense since the intruders would have to defeat him first.

Camus raced to the last temple, reaching it before the other saints. When he arrived, he found the temple in order and not a sound of battle or even someone fighting.

Confused by this, the Aquarius Saint searched until he found the owner... taking care of his garden and wailing over something. Cautiously, he approached Aprhrodite and peered over his shoulder. "It's only a broken nail. No need to be worked up over it."

Aphrodite's eyes darkened.

Hours later, Milo and Death Mask actually worked together to get Camus down from the vines While Death Mask distracted the Pisces Saint, the Scorpio Saint grabbed the Aquarious Saint before he noticed.

As to why Death Mask willingly volunteered, he wouldn't tell a soul, but the screaming later on gave Camus certain ideas.


	10. Reflections

**Title: ****Reflections**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Warning: ****None.**

**Pairing: ****None.**

**Summary: ****Aphrodite reflects on being a saint and the war. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

Ever since the end of the Holy War, Aphrodite found more time to prune his babies, his poisonous roses. He found it to be quite relaxing, and in spite of his nature, he was actually kind to them. They protected him, and he took care of them. It was a give and take relationship.

Roses symbolized love, however, the Pisces Saint found it ironic that his roses were deadly. They could kill a normal person within a minute, a saint in a minute, and perhaps a gold saint within seven minutes. He was not quite sure how long it would take to kill a gold saint as he wasn't one to ask someone to die for the sake of his curiosity. Not to mention, it meant more work for him as he would have to pull in the slack for the missing saint.

Red symbolized love, but for him, red symbolized blood, the element of life. He didn't mind shedding blood on the battlefield, even his own. One of his attacks used his poisonous blood against his enemies. However, he couldn't use this attack frivolously as he needed his blood to live. Still, he had many tricks up his sleeve and didn't rely on one attack unlike a certain bronze saint, who shall be nameless.

Sometimes, he just liked to stop and think about the minor things. It was quite a change from worrying about whether or not they would be able to give Athena-sama her armor in time or life and death situations.

Peace, he could get used to it.

Sadly, there wasn't much, not with the pesky Scorpio Saint paying regular visits to his neighbor.

"MILO!"

Ah, there they went again.


	11. Tampons

**Title: ****Tampons**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Chibi on crack. **

**Pairing: ****None****  
Summary: ****Bad day to be Death Mask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

"Death Mask-sama!" Athena's assistant called out as she ran after the gold saint. She could teleport but that thought didn't cross her mind until she reached him. He had to stop so she could catch up with him.

"What is it?" He gave her his best intimidating glares, but he knew she was Athena-sama's assistant so that meant he couldn't give her grief or Athena wouldn't be nice.

"Mistress wishes you to pick up a few things for her," the assistant replied as she handed him a list. Well, it was more like shoved it into his hands.

Death Mask looked at the list. "Get them yourself."

"Fine, then you'll keep Mistress company, and you know she has been cranky lately."

On second thought, the shopping trip sounded much better. He walked away before she could grab the list back.

"Where's the fire?" Milo inquired, seeing as Death Mask was practically running.

"None of your business."

"Oh, doing some shopping?" Aiola piped up from his spot next to the Scorpio Saint.

"Wait, we're going into town too~!" Milo raced after the Cancer Saint. Being the curious person he was, he peered over his shoulder and blanched. "On second thought, we have some training to do! Right Aiola?"

Aiola blinked a few times before being dragged off by Milo.

What was that all about? Whatever. Death Mask turned bright red seeing the last item on the list…

Tampons.


	12. What To Do?

**Title: ****What to do?**

**Author: Chibi Envy Chan**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warning: ****Slash or shounen ai or whatever you want to call it. **

**Pairing: ****Hyoga/Shun, Ikki/Shaka****  
Summary: ****Saints figure out what to do in their now free time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Saint Seiya****. **

In spite of the war ending, all the saints trained including the powerful gold saints. They even helped train the bronze saints, who had proven themselves time and time again. Then again, two of them were already being mentored by gold saints even if one of them didn't know it at the time. The bronze saints had planned on staying in Japan, but their goddess had other plans. She took her responsibilities as goddess seriously so she made herself at home in the sanctuary, and wherever Athena went so went the bronze saints.

"Hyoga, are you going to be training with Camus-sama today?"

The Cygnus Saint glanced over at the Andromeda Saint and shook his head. "He has other plans. That's all he'd say."

They both knew what a secretive person the Aquarius Saint was though they suspected his plans involved another gold saint.

"What about you? Are you going to train with Shaka-sama?"

Shun shook his head. "He's busy today too. I think it has something to do with nii-chan, but you know how those two are."

"Oh yeah… so what are we going to do on our rare day off?"

The green haired teen tilted his head. "How about we go into town? I hear they have a festival."

"Like a date?"

"I guess so…"

Not far behind Hyoga, an enraged Ikki stood and was about to storm over except he had been forcefully pulled back by a certain blond.


	13. Being A Saint Is Hard Work

Title: Being a Saint is Hard Work

Author: Chibi Envy Chan

Warning: cross-dressing mayhem

Pairings: Milo/Camus

Rating: T

Summary: Even saints cross-dress…

Border~!

Camus stared at Milo, wondering when the Scorpio Saint finally lost it. Or maybe he considered going to that side. Either way, he wasn't sane, but gold saints were never considered to be normal.

"What in Hades are you wearing?" the French man asked.

"A dress, what does it look like?" Milo retorted. He twirled. "You think it looks good on me?"

The Aquarius Saint didn't know what to say. He stared instead. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. How do I look?"

"You look horrible." And that was putting it nicely.

"What?" Milo pulled out a mirror. "You know what? I don't look good in a dress. Too bad."

Camus felt himself twitching several times. "Why do you want to wear a dress? And if you say that, I'm reconsidering our relationship."

Milo blinked. "Eh? Oh we need someone to go undercover, but the women saints are out of question. You know the whole mask thing and all."

So his best friend (lover) wasn't going to that side. Wait if it was a mission, why didn't he hear about it? "Wouldn't it make sense to have Shaka or Mu go undercover? They're the shortest and most feminine out of us… well excluding Aphrodite."

"We considered it but they'd give it away." Milo shrugged. "Mu is too embarrassed about it and Shaka is too stiff. If it was for looks, hey can get away with it."

"But it's more than looks," Camus said, tapping his foot.

Milo nodded his head. "We tried asking Aphrodite, but he wanted to torture them. Wait, we haven't asked the bronzies."

The thought of any bronze saint in a dress made him grunt.

"Hyoga's out of the question. No offense or anything." Milo raised his hands to show surrender and in case he needed to defend himself. "He doesn't look feminine enough. That goes the same for Ikki. His brother is a different story."

"You realize Ikki will kill you for that," Camus stated, having dealt with the Phoenix Saint's wrath several times. His student couldn't stay away from a certain bronze saint, and one big brother couldn't help being overprotective.

Milo hit his face with the palm of his hand. They had to deal with big brother first. "That leaves us with Jabu, Seiya, and Shiryu." He felt Camus dragging him. "What?"

"I'd rather not discuss this while you're in drag," the French saint replied. "And Jabi is in the same boat as Seiya. They're horrible for any mission requiring stealth or tact."

This narrowed down their selection to one, Shiryu. He did look feminine and knew of a thing called tact.

"Looks like we're hunting dragons!"

"Once you're properly dressed," Camus said in a firm tone. "And I mean your gold cloth."

Milo didn't protest. He allowed the Aquarius Saint to drag him all the way to his temple. It took him no time to change into his cloth and be on their way.

Border~!

Six unaware bronze saints gathered at Mu's temple for a get together and to assist the Aries Saint with the other cloths. While they waited for the metal to cool down, they decided to take a break and socialize with each other. Ikki stood in between Hyoga and Shun, determined to keep the younger saint as innocent as possible. Seiya played a game with Kiki. Jabu joined them at first, but he fell asleep not too long after. It was boring. Shiryu chatted with Mu.

Two strong cosmos approached. Mu stood up as the two entered his temple. Milo and Camus, fully dressed for battle. "Greetings, how can I help you?"

"We need to borrow one of your guests," Milo said, too cheerful for his own good. "Don't worry. We'll return him in one piece."

All the other bronze saints what they were doing and Jabu had been woken up from his nap when someone jerked, sending him crashing to the floor. They glanced between the present gold saints, wondering what was going on.

"I guess. Who?" Mu asked. Instead of an answer, his fellow gold saints grabbed the arms of one dragon saint before hauling him to his feet.

Shiryu let out a squeak.

"We won't take too long!" Milo called out, and they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"What happened?" Hyoga spoke up first. Out of all the things, he never expected his mentor to be participating in one of Milo's antics.

"No idea," Shun replied. "Nii-chan?"

The Phoenix Saint shrugged. He didn't have a clue nor did he care.

All present bronze saints and Kiki turned to the only gold saint present.

Mu found six pairs of eyes staring at him. "Your guess is as good as mine." He knew both gold saints well enough to know they wouldn't harm Shiryu on purpose.

"There's one way to find out," Seiya chirped and jumped up, landing on his feet with a loud thud. "Let's follow them. They have to be going to the Scorpio or Aquarius temples."

The others looked torn while Mu gave his student that look, which meant he couldn't go. He ignored the puppy eyes that Kiku sent him.

"I'm game," Hyoga said, following Seiya to the exit. He wanted to know how Milo dragged his mentor into whatever mess he created.

Shortly after the last three bronze saints scrambled to follow the two.

Mu shook his head.

Border~!

Shiryu stared at the item in his hands. He had been 'borrowed' and shoved into what appeared to be guest room of Milo. The piece of clothing looked normal so far.

That was until he unfolded the seemingly innocent clothing. For the first time, he wished he had Ikki's ability to burn things. He wanted to torch this atrocity. It would look nice on Shunrei but not him.

The Dragon Saint attempted to leave, but both gold saints stood guard, and Milo shoved him back in the room. Why?

"It's an order from the Pope," Camus stated as if Shiryu should have known.

If it was that way, Shiryu glared at the dress before stripping. Thanks to Shunrei, he knew how to wear a dress. It fitted him for some odd reason or another.

Once dressed, he stepped out. "What's next?" If the panties were any indication, he had a feeling make-up would be around the corner.

Athena appeared to be enjoying this more than she should have. Armed with a large make-up kit and her female saints, she pounced on the poor dragon, dragging him back into the very room that he changed clothes.

"Hate to admit it, but he looks better than I do," Milo said, ignoring the yelps and cries for help.

Five bronze saints rushed into the Scorpio temple at the same time as Shiryu leaving the room. They and the gold saints stared at him, jaws hitting the floor.

Shiryu fidgeted under their intense gaze. He attempted to run back into the room but had been stopped by a female silver saint named Marin.

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" Without his voice, the others didn't recognize him. "Be honest."

"Uhhh," was Seiya's answer.

"You look like you can pass as a girl," Hyoga answered instead. "Wow, I didn't know it was you."

"Of course you wouldn't," Athena said, a little too much on the cheery side. "But we can't have him going solo." She looked at Shun.

Shun wasn't sure if he should obey or run and seek shelter. The decision had been made for him when she directed her two gold saints to bring Shun into the torture… dressing room, which set off the Big Brother alarm.

Both Camus and Milo had to sit on Ikki.

In short, Athena played dress up wither saints, the rebels were discovered, and her bronze saints gained experience in infiltration.

All in all, it was a successful mission.


End file.
